


Ten Thousand Miles To You

by Sexy_nikiforov_trash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pole Dancing, Romance, am I right, drunken yuri, figure skating, idk how to tag, pilot, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_nikiforov_trash/pseuds/Sexy_nikiforov_trash
Summary: Yuri almost misses an important flight but Victor, know by all his employees as the hottest pilot that works at the airport, saves the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry i have even attempted writing. I have zero understanding of grammar and i have never stepped foot in an airport, so if there is any mistakes feel free to call me out.It's like 5am and i just wrote this entire thing on my phone too, my brain hates me. Also i would like to thank Noenoaholi for this amazing au check their tumblr please their art is amazing. I want to continue this maybe because i have some more ideas, let me know what you think.

Yuri never thought he would come this far in his career, but here he was on his way to the cup of china. Very soon he would be skating his heart out on the ice, clinging onto the chance to finally win gold. Unfortunately for Yuri this was the last flight he could board if he wanted to make it in time and it wasn't looking good. 

"Wait, stop!" Yuri called out as a young lady began to close the gate. "Wait, I'm here!" Out of breath from running across the airport Yuri clutched his knees in his hands and panted once he approached the desk, the women looked at him unimpressed and continued to close the gate. If only Phichit hadn't kept him up all night with his rambling about which filter would look better for his newest instagram post. Yuri loved Phichit like a brother and was too nice to tell him when he annoyed him sometimes, but then things like this happened. 

"I'm sorry sir but the gate is closed, no more passengers can board." The lady announced coldly walking away from the gate and back to her desk. Yuri stared at her in disbelief. Was she doing this on purpose? It definitely seemed like it, if anything she looked slightly amused by the fact that Yuri had just missed boarding his flight. 

"no, please, you don't understand I need to be on this flight. I must be able to get on, I'm begging you." Yuri begged slamming his hands down in front of the women startling her. She gave him a disapproving look, obviously offended by Yuris actions, then folded her arms. 

"Sorry sir but like I just said you can't get on this flight. Maybe next time if you need to be on a flight make it on time." She stated defensively, undoubtedly annoyed at Yuris pleads. Yuri just stared at her, his eyes growing big and his hands turning into fists trying to grip onto something. The women rolled her eyes as Yuri fell to his knees, tears threatening to spill. It was over. He would never make it to the cup of China, never make it to the final, never make it onto the podium. How could his career just fall apart in a split second like that. This was his last year of competitive figure skating and he didn't even get a fighting chance at winning anything before he retired. All because he slept in? Or is it just this women taking pleasure in the power she holds? Either way it was over. 

"Excuse me, but I must say you are looking absolutely stunning today Isabel." A thick Russian accent pointed out pulling Yuri away from his thoughts. Yuri looked up, scared he was embarrassing himself too much, he was met with a soft smile from a well built looking pilot. His smooth platinum hair shined in the light and his eyes, the lightest shade of teal that remained Yuri of a fragile piece of blue china, sparkled when he looked down at him. The lady blushed profusely, the largest grin spreading across her face, she seemed beyond flattered at the pilots complements. 

"Oh, Victor, I bet you say that to all the girls." She assumed still beaming. The sliver haired man just widened his grin towards her tilting his head to the side and began chuckling slightly. The women laughed with him, her face growing ever redder then before.   
"I may say it to every women but that's only because they are all beautiful, but I think you're the best." He said softening his smile. Yuri began to get up and leave all his dreams behind on that plane. He didn't want to be near anyone, he didn't want to do anything just go home and sulk.   
"You're Yuri Katsuki aren't you?" Victor questioned as Yuri began walking away. Yuri was shocked to say the least he never imagined anyone recognizing him let alone someone of this profession. He hesitantly turned around to see the man still gleaming at him. The women slowly realized that she had made a mistake, dread filling her face. 

"erm, yes I am." Yuri answered unsure of himself. His cheeks were tinted pink from being acknowledged by someone as attractive as Victor and his eyes were glassy from the realization that his career ended so suddenly in the middle of an airport of all places. He awkwardly stood there waiting for something else, anything else, he didn't know what to do in this situation it wasn't like he had ever been in it before. 

"You must be on your way to the cup of China. I hope that Isabel here is giving you the best possible treatment, it's not everyday you run into a future Olympic athlete. Luckily for you I'm the captain of this flight so you'll be in good hands." He confidently announced with a wink. What was he talking about? Future athlete? Yuri hadn't even won anything in a single Grand Prix yet, there is no way he could compete in the Olympics, did he just like Yuri as a skater that much? That couldn't be it he wasn't anything special, not even when it came to his skating. Yuri just watch Victor seeming confused not exactly sure what he should say. 

"Well I better be off someone has to fly this thing." Victor chuckled, still looking at Yuri. "Isabel make sure Mr. Katsuki boards okay." He said, Turning his head to the lady at the desk with that same heart melting smile he used earlier on her. Her expression changed as she was soon smiling and shooing Yuri onto the bridge. Yuri started shuffling towards the plane, slightly reluctant at first, he finally made it. Yuri went to go sit in a free seat by the window, he just needed to clear his head. 

"Oh, sir, I have been asked by the captain to upgrade you to first class." One of the flight attendants said as Yuri turned to face them. Why was he being upgraded? Yuri didn't know what was happening. Before he knew it he was sat down in a plush leather chair in first class, he didn't even pay for first class but the flight attendants were adamant that he sit there. He always just got standard class tickets, it didn't really make a difference to Yuri as long as he got there in one piece. Apparently this was compensation for the treatment he had earlier, but for just a case of a bad employee he was getting a lot of free drinks and food as well as inflight wifi. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening he was just grateful that he managed to get on the flight. His mind kept going back to that pilot and how kind he was, how beautiful he was, he was obviously the ladies man of the airport for sure. For some reason Yuri felt star stuck by him, which was silly since he was just a pilot, but still. Yuri never had a stranger be that nice to him, he was the pilot so it didn't really affect him whether Yuri was on that plan or not yet he went out of his way and Yuri was grateful. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mila speaking and I’m your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Nikiforov and the entire crew, welcome aboard, this is a non-stop service from Tokyo to Beijing. Our flight time will be of 3 and 45 minutes. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to airplane mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you.” Mila announced with a beaming smile, glancing at Yuri slightly. Yuri was exhausted for his ordeal and just wanted to sleep. After the safety demonstrations Yuri put his headphones in, listening to his free skate music and trying to envision himself on the ice, as he dozed off into a light sleep.   
In spite of Yuri's tiredness and longing for sleep he kept waking up to the smallest things. First it was the two young ladies to his right giggling and looking behind him. Then it was feeling someone's arm brush past his own, despite having a large space to himself he didn't understand how someone could accidently touch him. Then it was an announcement from Mila. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you.” Mila said, looking at Yuri yet again. Yuri didn't know what was going on, not only was Mila staring at him but so were the two girls from before. He hadn't done anything stupid had he? All he had done since sitting down is slept. Was there something on his face? Yuri looked in the reflection of the window just to make sure but his face was clear. He was puzzled as to why everyone was giving him attention, maybe they recognized him. He decided that there was no point in trying to sleep now since everything kept waking him up. 

40 minutes until they landed and Yuri was watching videos of his routines, determining his flaws and what he could improve on. He pushed his head back into the chair and sighed. He didn't know what to do, he needed help. He needed fresh eyes, everything was just looking to the same to him at this point. He needed to surprise people. He needed to shock them, but how? 

A shadow cast over Yuri and reminded there. He looked up expecting to see Mila or another flight attendant there to offer him another drink.To Yuri's surprise it was the pilot from before. He looked nervous and tongue-tied, as was Yuri. Was there a problem? Did he do something wrong? Why was everyone giving him attention today? The two ladies began giggling again looking at Victor. His cheeks went pink and he flashed Yuri a smile, he placed his hand to the back of his neck making his uniform ride up a bit so Yuri could see a strip of his stomach. Now it was Yuri's turn to go red, he doesn't know why but he couldn't look away. 

"Mr. Katuski, I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience and I know this is highly unprofessional of me, but I was wondering if I could get an autograph? See, my friend is a very big fan of yours and it's their birthday soon I know they would adore your autograph as a gift." Victor confessed going another shade of red. Yuri just started at him, was he really being asked for an autograph? He finally looked at Victor's face, he didn't actually notice how pretty he was until he got up close. 

"Oh, of course." Yuri replied his voice shaky. 

"I already have a photo. It's my co pilot, Chris, who is the fan so he already had a poster of you that I took. I don't think he will mind." Victor shyly confessed, as he reached down to Yuri, passing him the poster of himself in his black costume seductively posing. It made Yuri's face heat up in embracement as he accepted the poster and silver pen that the older man offered him. This was a first for Yuri, giving an autograph, it had been an emotional day for him and it was only past 11am. Yuri signed the poster and pasted it back to the captain, trying to avoid his eyes.   
"Truth be told I kept walking down the aisle to ask you but you were always asleep." Victor blurted out sheepishly. He accepted the poster and pen from Yuri and gave him that heart warming smile that Yuri seen him give before. This time was different though, it seemed more genuine. 

"I- well I hope you enjoy the rest of the flight. Thank you again." He mumbled and then began walking away. What had happened? The girls watched as Victor walked away still annoyingly giggling and pointing at him. That's probably why they were staring at Yuri before. Yuri felt dazed by this entire experience, this was not was he was expecting at all. Yuri had been on many flights, but non as strange and emotionally challenging as this one. He looked out the window at the crystal blue sky, it reminded him of Victor's eyes. He felt content in that moment just watching the world pass him by. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Beijing Airport. Local time is 11.50am. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.On behalf of Japanese Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day.” Mila announced as they had descended. Yuri got his things together and began to leave. He was reluctant at first, for some reason he wanted to see Victor again. He wanted to thank him for being so kind to him since every time he came up to him Yuri was too confused or nervous to speak. 

As Yuri left Mila smiled at him and wished him a nice day. Yuri just returned the smile and slowly departed the plane. He just wanted to go to his hotel as soon as possible and have a nap, even though he really shouldn't. As he looked at the waves of people rushing around the airport he felt some sort of determination he knew this was his last year and he had to make it count. Maybe if he won gold he might even run into the cute Russian again.


End file.
